


Shifter

by Maratei (IrelaNictari)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelaNictari/pseuds/Maratei





	Shifter

A changeling am I, human outside

But possessing a power unseen by all

I can let no one close- if they knew what

I can do, I’d be no more than a freak

A subject for them to lock away and poke and prod

And do endless DNA tests on.

All because I can

_Shift_

A thought, and I am a cat

Stalking the mouse that dug a hole in my wall

Then distracted by a piece of loose string

_Shift_

Now a horse

Running free over hills and through valleys

Headed for the seashore

_Shift_

A hawk

Flying high above the clouds

Over the ocean, I dive and

_Shift_

In midair

Now I’m a fish, silver sleek

Swimming through the cool dark water

_Shift_

On open land

A cheetah, swift and strong

I race across the savannah

_Shift_

To panther

Treetop hunter, stealthy and quick

I pounce on a rabbit for dinner

_Shift_

A falcon for now

It’s time to return home

And resume my human life

_Shift_

Back to myself

Maybe tomorrow I’ll head west

And try wolf, grizzly, and coyote


End file.
